halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
__NOWYSIWYG__ Elysium Timeline A number of questions: *Are ODST Divisions/Regiments counted as originally Marine divisions and regiments? (i.e. 105th Shock Troop Division is technically a Marine Division) :*Also, 105th ODST Division vs. 105th Shock Troop Division vs. 105th Shock Division? *Are we 'filling in the gaps' as it were? Or just working to see certain events (those already canon and those we've added) from different perspectives? *Aside from what is available on Halo Fanon Wiki, has any progress been made on formations? (Army, Navy, Marine, Air Force, etc.) *Is there a master timeline for the project? (aside from what is available on Halopedia) *Are we linking to halo.wiki or .halopedian? *As cut content is re-added, does its presence change in any way any canon events? (i.e. an additional covenant species, previously cut, is now present on a canon battlefield) *Is this the best place to ask questions? I hope that's not too much in the way of an opening inquiry. I've made some progress on unit organization (Marines and Army, anyway) off-site. Auguststorm1945 21:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ban Needed Whimhair has returned, need a ban User:The Only Wimhair. Spartan 112 10:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sliders :I thought Point #5 was sufficient enough to clarify which files is allowed. :| :"5. Submissions should be PNG files only." :Maybe you're not saving those files as PNG? Are you using Paint.NET? If no, download that software and use that.— subtank (7alk) 22:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I know I said it would be a day or so but... Here you go. Hope it's alright. Auguststorm1945 04:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Coding Hey Subtank, I need a favour. I've recently created an infobox that has some messed up coding because there's a "{t|=" something on top of the infobox. So I turn to you. --''Sebastian'' talk 11:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Before I do so, question: do we really need a food infobox? O_O — subtank (7alk) 14:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::BTW... fancy meeting you here Subtank. Didn't realize this discussion was here. I was asked to toss a hand in to fix the template in question. It is fixed and functional currently whether you need it or not. However, to display correctly, it needs the following CSS added to wikia.css. #food .hcell, #food .cell { padding: 4px; float: left; } #food .hcell { width: 115px; } #food .wrap { border-top: 1px solid #999999; float: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 100%; } ::Thanks. Rappy 22:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Gif'd NCF Template Excuse me but I have got two pages that I feel have been fixed up to canon friendliness, Team Foxtrot Alpha & Felix-G119. Could you please remove the NCF Templates. Thank you. - Felix-119 23:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for removing the NCF Template on Matt-G268. - Felix-119 23:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Please fix the birth date of both Felix-G119 and Matt-G268 and the NCF template will be removed.— subtank (7alk) 00:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought the birth dates are fine. Gamma Company started in 2543 and the maximum age was twelve. Therefore if Felix and Matt were born in 2531 by 2543 they would be twelve if my Maths is correct. --Felix-119 18:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm assuming this "Maximum Age of 12" is gathered from Noble Team's records (i.e. Carter being 11 when recruited for SIII)? If so, consider that an anomaly and not applicable. The suggested age should be either 5 or 6. — subtank (7alk) 19:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually ma'am, I have done some research and the age limit of Gamma company is never specified and 12 years seems realistic to me. --Felix-119 21:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Never specified, yes. But as per previous reply, the suggested age should be either 5 or 6. At the age of 12, the individual's biological state becomes difficult to adapt to chemical augmentations, thus requiring a special surgical augmentation like the S-IIs which would be expensive and against what was approved for the S-IIIs. Of course, you could argue that your SPARTANs are those lucky few can fully adapt to such augmentations. Like I said before, the whole "Maximum Age of 12" is considered an anomaly and not applicable. — subtank (7alk) 21:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Fixed, as per your request ma'am. --Felix-119 22:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) IRC Confirmation Message Hopefully, this will clarify that I am indeed who I seem to be. Auguststorm1945 22:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Not to act like a jerk... :*shrugs* Waited 20 minutes and saw no action done in fixing those links. Simply acted on the basis that you've acted the same in the past (i.e. deleted duplicates but didn't bother fixing the links), so I assume you're going to do the same now. In the future, upload those files first and then proceed with deleting the duplicates. >.< — subtank (7alk) 16:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Mysteriousness I noticed a couple of articles now are being able to add links to Halopedian without the funny arrow appearing at the end. Do you know how to do that? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just recalled that Wikia had a special tag to remove those. Had no idea how I could have forgotten about those. :P — subtank (7alk) 16:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ''*Watches expectantly in hopes that an answer of concreteness might be divulged* Ascension, sorry, WIKIREAPER, I mean, knew it. You can see it on his article here. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :You can see most of them working without those funny arrows in HSF. I would suggest using if you want to avoid those. :) — subtank (7alk) 17:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll try it out. Thanks! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :The magic is done with the code . That tells the wiki markup to list the link as a plain link without the external link icon at the end. Many sites add this code to MediaWiki:Edittools for easy insertion into articles. Rappy 23:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that advice! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 23:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ships Given the UNSC has had many, many ships and very few of them have been named, am I allowed to start "identifying"/naming some of them? Auguststorm1945 17:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I would guess so.— subtank (7alk) 17:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Guess...? O.o Alrighty then. I'm gathering a number of them at the moment; also, I have a ships list (Canon vessels and those already added by ET authors), though a number are of unknown class. Would it be alright if I assigned them classes and the like? Auguststorm1945 17:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course. :) — subtank (7alk) 17:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) «God made SPARTAN-G057.» 02:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC)I am appearently hopeless on how to work this thing. Like how to start writing, how to post, which place is where, etc. Oh, and that Specops306 thing helped a bit (Did I do the sig thing right?) Here you go.--Supercavitation 22:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Deh 1337 Tony deleted one of my images recently because it was a duplicate, however I needed it because the first one was a .jpg and the template I'm working with works only with .pngs. I would have edited the picture directly and updated it, but this new computer seems to be unable to do so for some reason(wrong "MEME" type, it tells me.) Anyway, I left the info at Tony's talk page for him to fix it, but he doesn't seem to have responded despite being online then, so, could you please delete this picture for me and undelete the .png one? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done. :) — subtank (7alk) 21:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Although, by the way, spying on LOMI's talk page, Andrie and Incident weren't actually deleted. It just looks that way because its title was changed, but you can search them still through that name. See? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be nice; LOMI deleted used redirects that would still appear on . Those articles aren't Red Links and are still in use. ― ReaperWiki 04:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Dah Friend in Need... :Has she tried using ? If so, it is likely that the username she's trying to use has been registered by another individual. To identify whether the account is registered or not, simply look out for "Member since ???" under the username. If that sentence is there, it means it has been registered. :If the account she's trying to register as simply fails to register, then I guess you can do so for her sake. I suggest create the account, then pass the account details to her and ask her to modify the account to her own preferences (p.s. tell her to switch off Rich Text Editor). :) — subtank (7alk) 22:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Lowercase l. Who would imagine it. :P — subtank (7alk) 23:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Biology Hey Subbles. I'm creating a virus that can reanimate dead cells and I need help. You and WikiReaper's LF .Xx. 3723 made me concerned on the BLACKLIGHT virus I'm currently working on. On IRC I asked S-118 for a designation/name for a virus that can reanimate dead cells, he says it's impossible but I saw LF .Xx. 3723 which was basically the Flood only more complex (And you know how in the games the Flood can take over dead bodies). So I'll need help with my BLACKLIGHT virus. New Background :I'm glad it fitted perfectly. :) — subtank (7alk) 16:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ENOUGH PRAISENESS! BACK TO WORK!!! >:( Do you think you could shrink down this gif file for me to, say, 450 px? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm new to Halo Fanon, so tell me if I'm doing something wrong. But I noticed the Elysium Timeline popping up everywhere and I got interested. I checked it out and I should message you if I got interested. If I could, I wouldn't mind doing a bit of Covenant stuff. Image Macro Thanks. --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) A Question About Your Template Hello there Subtank. I am an Administrator over at the Warhammer 40k fanon wiki, and I was wondering if I could possibly use your Warning Template over there. It's just because we've recently decided to allow humor templates, and people are naturally taking things a bit far with swearing and stuff, so I want to have a way to warn any readers of the content of the page to risk any possible offense. I would, of course, give all credit for the template linked back to you, so could I please use it? :Sure, just say "This template, imported from , does blah blah blah". :) — subtank (7alk) 14:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I present you... I've lately been reworking my userpage, but there's one hurdle I'm still trying to over come. Would you happen to know how to align the textbox with the tabbers so that it appears at the TOP of the page, but next to the infobox? Currently it's still stuck in the middle. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 23:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Templaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaates! :Actually, I was about to save my clarification when two individuals somehow edit-conflicted me and made me unable to post it on time. ;) — [[User:Subtank|subtank] (7alk) 20:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The Aesop for us all? proof read first ;) --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 20:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Backgrounds How do you make a class background? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. To make a class background, you need to edit MediaWiki:Common.css (requires Administrative right). If you want your own background (limited to one per user), just let me know. :) — subtank (7alk) 16:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Should I put together the relevant images first, or give them to you and you could assemble them? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 18:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Images? — subtank (7alk) 19:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The images that would appear on the background. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think I should clarify; limited to one image background per user, unless it's a wiki-wide use.— subtank (7alk) 21:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) That's what I meant, one background but several images scattered on it. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 21:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : . — subtank (7alk) 16:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, LOL, now I get it --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 16:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC)